pas didee pour le titre donner des idee en review
by lrschase
Summary: La famille Hale à été décimé lors de l'incendie ne laissant comme survivants que Derek, Peter et Cora. Mais personne ne sait combien de membres de la famille Hale était à l'intérieur de la maison lors ce que cette dernière a brûlé. Personne ne sait si il y a eu un autre survivant. Du moins personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui.
1. chapter 1

**j'avais deja poste cette fic mais suite un des modifications je l'ai effacer donc je la reposte avec de toute petite modification**

 **C'est un peut comme un chapitre pilote. Si ça plaît je continue.** **Aucun personnage de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient ils sont tous à Jeff Davis exepter mon OS Diana.** **Sur ceux bonne lecture et pensée au review.**

 **ps sans review je ne pourrai pas savoir si ça plaît donc je ne ferait pas de suite.**

 **PPS lz premier review choisira le titre de cette fic**

 **=**

 **PDV de Derek Hale**

-Derek ? Derek ? Derek répond moi est ce que c'est elle ?

Braeden, je ne l'avait pas vue depuis des mois, quand je l'appelait, elle me disait qu'elle était en "mission". Et aujourd'hui, la revoilà, veste en cuire, jean bleu et pour la première fois queue de cheval haute, ce qui faisait encore plus voir sa cicatrice au niveau du coup faite par Deucalion.

-Alors est ce que c'est belle et bien elle ? insista t'elle une fois de plus.

Je regarda la photos qu'elle me tendait. On y voulait une jeune femme très belle de à peu près 17 ans. La fille sur la photo avait les yeux bleus et le teint de porcelaine, de long cheveux bruns foncés qui dessinait des vagues sur ses épaules. Sur cette image la jeune femme était sur un scooter sans protection et riait aus éclats.

-C'est elle ? reprit Braeden. C'est ta petite soeur ?

-Je sais pas, c'est difficile à dire. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle allait fêter ses douze ans, elle devrai en avoir dix neuf cette année. répondit je.

-Elle a été enlevé par la Chevauchée Sauvage pendant six ans, elle y a vécu l'horreur et le temps s'y écoulai différemment. la défendit Braeden.

-Je n'aurais pas pu oublier ma petite soeur et d'ailleurs comment aurait elle put échappée à l'incendie ?

-J'en sais rien moi. Écoute elle attend dehors, si tu l'a laissé entrée je suis sur qu'elle t'expliquera tout.

Je soupira, l'idée de laissez entrée une inconnue chez moi ne me séduisait pas, encore moins si cette dernière se faisait passée pour ma petite soeur présumé mort lors de l'incendie. Mais d'un autre côté, si ce qu'elle affirmait s'avérait être exact, je venait de retrouver un membre de ma famille.

-Entre ! fini je donc par hurlé malgré moi.

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune fille de la photos entra, elle avait un t-shirt blanc qui laissait une épaule et la moitié de son ventre dénudé et un short qui lui arrivait au haut des cuisse. Elle commença à sourire et après m'avoir appeler par mon nom, couru vers moi et m'enlaça. Ce n'est qu'en voyant la tâche de naissance en croissant de lune sur l'épaule de la jeune femme que je admit l'impossible, ma petite soeur avait belle et bien survécu et était actuellement coller à moi pleurent sur mon t-shirt. Une fois sûr d'avoir ma soeur en face de moi je lui rendit son étreinte, la serrent fort contre moi.

-Sa va aller Diana. Sa va aller. lui dit je sans relever la tête.

Après de long minute coller l'un à l'autre, ma petite soeur bougea légèrement pour libérer son bras droit et toujours en me rendent mon étreinte, elle essuya ses larmes qui roulait sur ces joue. Je me sépara légèrement de Diana pour la guider jusqu'au divan. Je m'assis à côté d'elle posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, mais je ne pu me résoudre à briser le silence qui s'imposait dans la salle.

-Bon je présume que c'est bien ta soeur. commença Braeden.

-Oui c'est ma petite soeur Diana la troisième de la famille, avant l'accident. précisais je.

-Quel accident ? demanda Diana.

-Un incendie qui a tuer toute la famille, du moins c'est ce que l'on croyait avant que Peter et Cora prouve le contraire et aujourd'hui toi. lui expliquait je.

\- Donc maman et papa ?

-Oui tout les deux dans l'incendie.

-Et Laura ? demanda t'elle d'une voix bien plus fragiles.

Diana et Laura avait toujours été très proche, à vrai dire Laura s'entendait avec tout le monde et Diana était le rayon de soleil de la famille, c'était donc naturelle que ces deux là sois énormément proche. Laura avait toujours été le point d'encrage de notre fratrie et Diana en avait eu énormément besoin après ces quelque différents avec notre mère.

-Elle aussi Diana, tout le monde sauf moi, Peter, Cora et toi. lui menti je ne veulent pas lui apprendre que c'était Peter qui avait condamné notre soeur.

Diana fondit bien évidemment en larmes mais après quelque seconde elle se reprit et je pu continuer.

-Diana j'aimerai savoir comment tu a échappé à l'incendie.

-Je savait même pas qu'il y en avait eu un. Je me souviens juste mettre engueuler avec maman pour cette histoire d'émissaire, puis je suis monter dans ma chambre et j'ai fugué pour rejoindre une amie en passant par la fenêtre. Quand je me suis arrêter j'ai péter un câble avant de me faire capturer par la Chevauchée Sauvage. m'expliqua Diana avant de rajouter. Et dire que les dernier mots que j'ai dit à maman a été que je la détestait et que je serait jamais ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

-Comment ça péter un câble ? demandai je bien que je redoutait la réponse.

Comme pour me répondre Diana transforma ses yeux en yeux de bêta. Mais alors que le bleu habituel de ses yeux aurai du laisser place à du jaune brûlant, seul l'intensité de la couleur changea, laissant place à un bleu électrique. Puis en un rien de temps elle repris sa couleur initiale.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé d'interrompre ce moment mais on peut m'expliquer l'histoire de l'émissaire ? nous interrompit Braeden.

-Diana avait développer un don pour la magie très tôt et notre mère en était tellement fière qu'elle voulait que Diana deviennent l'émissaire de la famille Hale. Mais Diana ne se sentait pas prête et affirmait que c'était Laura qui méritait ce titre. expliquait je.

Braeden resta silencieuse suite à cet aveu et j'en profita pour observer ma petite soeur. Elle avait l'air si forte et en même temps la larme qui roulait encore sur sa joue prouvait le contraire. Je porta ma main au visage de ma soeur et essuya cette larmes qui lui brisait son aire forte.

-Allez viens, je t'ai promis un chocolat chaud pour tes douze ans. lui dit je en la

relèvent du canapé.

-Tu pense pas que c'est un peu trop tard ? me demanda t'elle.

-Ce ne sera jamais trop tard pour passez du temps ensemble. lui répondit je. Voilà ce que je te propose on vas boire un chocolat chaud dans un nouveau café du coin et j'envoie un message à Cora lui disant de nous rejoindre, ici à Beacon Hills.

Ma petite soeur laissa un sourire décorer son visage et accepta ma proposition.

87

vvvvv


	2. special réponse inviter

**j'avais pas prévu de poste quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui mais comme j'ai eu un commentaire d'un inviter et que j'avais plutôt envie de lui répondre, je vais quand même poste un chapitre.**

 **donc voilà le deuxième chapitre pour ceux qui veulent la suite.**

Stiles Stilinski

Depuis qu'on était parti dans nos lycée respective, les occasion de se voir entre amis se faisait rare. Alors quand j'appris que pour les vacances d'été Scott, Lydia et Malia retournaient tous à Beacon Hills, je sauta sur l'occasion et leur proposa une sorti. Le programme était simple, j'irai chercher Scott chez lui, on ira tous les deux récupérer Lydia à la bibliothèque où elle devait réviser, puis après un détour chez Malia on partira tous au nouveau café de cette cher ville qu'est Beacon Hills, pas de monstre, pas de loups ou autre problème dans le genre. Aujourd'hui nous serons juste de vieux amis se retrouvent.

Le programme se déroulait à la perfection, Scott, Lydia et moi étions tout les trois des la jeep parlent de nos universités. Scott nous décrivit la parti animalerie de l'UC Davis, Lydia nous raconta ces cours à la MIT et j'allais leur parler de George Washington quand je failli percuter quelqu'un en scooter. Je freina d'un coup mais ne réussi pas à éviter le choc, choc qui projecta le scooter et son conducteur à plus de deux mettre.

-Mais qu'es ce que t'a fait ? me cria presque dessus Lydia pendant que Scott sortait de la voiture.

-J'en sais rien elle est sorti de nul part. me défendit je en me détachent.

Quand Lydia et moi arrivons devant le conducteur, Scott l'aidait déjà à se relever. Une fois sur ces jambes encore tremblante le conducteur retira son casque laissant apparaître de beau yeux bleus un teint de porcelaine et de long cheveux bruns foncés porter en queue de cheval.

-Sa va ? lui demanda Scott.

-Ouais vous en faites pas. Ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas pis mon scooter, je me suis juste un peu emporter et j'ai pas vu la voiture c'est de ma faute. dit elle. La voiture a rien d'endommager ?

-Tu viens de faire littéralement un vol planter de plus deux mettre et tu t'inquiète pour la voiture. fit je remarquer.

-La voiture était déjà en un état pitoyable avant l'impact, mais toi, sa va ? rajoutait Lydia.

-Pas si pitoyable.

-Stiles, la plus d'indesife sous le capot de cette voiture que dans un magasin de bricolage. me fit remarquer Lydia.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas vos compagnie mais je doit rejoindre quelqu'un dans un café dont j'ignore l'adresse donc à mon que vous saviez où se situt le café "le rousseau" je vais devoir vous laissez. dit la conductrice.

-Tu tombe bien on y allais justement. dit Scott.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous, je m'appelle Lydia, voilà Scott et l'étourdi qui ne sais pas conduire s'appelle Stiles, présenta Lydia.

-Merci, je m'appelle Diana. répondit elle.

Je remonta dans la jeep mais cette fois si en siège passager car Lydia avait insister pour conduire prétextant qu'elle ne veut pas que je percute quelqu'un d'autre, et Scott passa à l'arrière. On arriva vers la maison de Malia et la trouva entrain de nous attendre. Une fois dans la voiture elle nous salua et embrassa rapidement Scott.

-C'est qui le scooter qui nous suit ? demanda Malia

-Une pauvre jeune femme que Stiles à percuté. expliqua Lydia. On l'emmène au Rousseau elle a un ami à retrouver là bas.

-Ha je comprend. répondit Malia retourne vers l'arrière en faisant un léger signe de la main comme bonjour à notre poursuivante.

Une fois arriver au Rousseau, Diana nous offra à tous un café pour nous remerciée de l'avoir aider à retrouver le café. Finalement Diana resta avec nous le temps que son ami arrive.

Quand arriva, celui qui devait être l'ami qui devait rejoindre Diana, il prit Diana par le bras et s'éloigna de nous sans qu'on ai le temps de voir son visage.

 **réponse commentaires**

 **inviter: Je suis d'accord pour dire qu'il y a des faute mais c'est lisible.**

 **je n'ai aucune idée de titre mais j'en ai pour l'histoire ce qui me semble plus important.**

 **et je vais juste rajouter que si tu n'aime pas l'histoire, ne la lit pas parce que j'ai tout à fait le droit de "polluer" FF pour me faite plaisir et partager mes histoire.**

 **Donc au lieu de critiquer, essaye d'écrire une histoire toi même et si quelqu'un viens la critiquer dit moi se que sa te fait**


End file.
